


Shedding Light Upon Truth

by TwinKats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old AU one-shot I wrote years ago. // The Final Battle has arrived, fought, and finished, but is the victor truly victorious?// Character Death // A bit of a psychological read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding Light Upon Truth

A thirty year old Harry wove his way through the fallen bodies of Order, Dark Order and Ministry members. Spells fired from Death Eaters missed this uncaring soul as he wandered into the midst of the battlefield, black tattered robes billowing out. He came to a stop suddenly before a tall man.

"Tom."

"Potter."

Both men acknowledged each others presence and stared out over the hill they stood upon at the expanse of battle field before them.

"You know it must end soon, or there'll be no one left."

"I know Potter, I just wish I don't have to kill you, you could make a great heir you know." Harry laughed.

"I bet I could," he chuckled dryly, "but who said it was me that was going to die? I'd hate to lose an interesting conversationalist." This time Tom laughed.

"I guess we best get this over with, hmm? At least before someone sees us here. Good luck to you, Potter."

"Same to you, Tom." Both men spun to face the other and fired off two consecutive spells.

" _Cobra Virus!_ "

" _Avada Kadavra!_ "

Both spells hit the ground harmlessly to the side of each man.

"Can't kill me Potter?"

"Or is it you that cannot kill me, Tom?"

They both laughed. Inside Harry was practically crying.

' _Sorry, but the terror upon the world must end. I will miss you Tom.'_

" _AVADA KADAVRA!_ "

Tom looked up surprised. He had no time to dodge as the spell hit him. There was a deafening roar of pain before Tom's body, black haired and non snake faced body, collapsed to the ground. Harry walked over to the lifeless body and dropped a white handkerchief on his dead form.

"You win, Tom. I lost."

He turned on heel and began walking through the still battlefield; his head held low and his body posture that of a grieving man.

His long black hair with streaks of white, held in a loose pony tail, swung gently with the wind.

He turned back once to stare at the hill and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye my friend. Forever."

From then on Harry Potter was never seen in the world again.


End file.
